


Korrasami Oneshots

by lucid_embers



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Angst, Bending (Avatar), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Korvirasami, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Romance, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, korvira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_embers/pseuds/lucid_embers
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots for Korrasami featuring others.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Korrasami Oneshots

In which Korra has an important meeting with the world leaders, but Asami has other plans.  
___

A soft groan left Korra's lips as she opened her eyes. After a few minutes, she looked down at the person laying on her chest. Watching as random pieces of soft raven hair moved every time she let out a breath. Her bottom lip poked out slightly. Korra smiled as she moved her hand to brush Asami's hair out of her face. Her thumb tracing over her cheek. After a few moments, Asami's eyes fluttered open, green meeting blue.

"Morning, beautiful. "Korra whispered. Asami grabbed the hand that was resting on her cheek and kissed the inside of Korra's palm. "Morning." She muttered. Asami pulled herself closer, pressing her lips to Korra's. It was soft and sweet, but after a moment, Asami realized she wanted more. Her hands made their way into Korra's brown locks, tugging slightly. Smiling when a low moan left Korra's throat. As much as Korra loved what was happening, she had a meeting she needed to get ready for.

She pushed Asami back enough for their lips to part. "Sami, I have a meeting, remember?" Instead of letting her girlfriend up, Asami leaned down and brought their lips back together. After a minute or two, she ran her tongue over Korra's bottom lip, asking for permission. Her lips parted and Asami pushed inside. Korra's hands made their way to Asami's hips, squeezing. Heat began to flow through her body, her breaths came in short and her boxer briefs began to feel extremely uncomfortable.

Asami moved her lips to Korra's neck, kissing and sucking. Her hips grinding slowly against the bulge under her. Korra desperately tried to clear the lust from her brain. "Sami...I...I have to— _Fuuuuck_!" She moaned as Asami moved to suck and bite at the sensitive spot below her ear.

_This woman was going to be the death of her._

Korra turned her head slightly giving her girlfriend more room to work with, but also, to peak at the clock sitting on the nightstand. Whatever control she had left as Asami moved her hips again and whispered her name directly in her ear. Fuck it, I'll just have to be late. She thought, because there was no fucking way she was moving from this bed for at least the next thirty minutes.  
___

  
The giant doors to the meeting room burst open and everyone turned their attention towards them. Korra quickly made her way to her chair.

"Oh, how nice of you to show up." Lin said as she sat down.

"I'm am so sorry for being late. I um...I have to take care of something else." Her cheeks burned slightly as she remembered the events that took place earlier.

"You mean _someone_ else?" Korra's dad's said from beside her. She turned around to face him, eyebrows furrowed  


"Um...I..I...w-what!?" She stuttered.

Her dad leaned closer to her, an amused look on his face. "Your neck, Korra." He whispered. Her hand immediately shot up to her neck, remembering how Asami had tortured her there first. Heat flooded her cheeks once again and she slumped in her chair. She felt like bending a hole in the wall to hide in forever.  
___

Yaaay! My first piece of writing for the first time in almost two years! I hope you all liked it. I know it's kinda short, but this is a one-shot book so...yeah. Even this was a little hard to write because I haven't done so in a very long time. I can't say that I will put out chapters super fast because I'm in my last year of high school and I have a job, but I will try to write up something whenever I get an idea. As always, feel free to vote, leave comments and or advise!


End file.
